Probation
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Suppose that after awhile, Brother Correction, known for being a demon to his victims and an angel to those he restores to life, decided to do to Tiffany what he rarely ever does for certain twisted souls, but with a catch? Suppose the former Bride of Chucky was placed in the past before her darker fate and her freedom limited? Do you think she has what it takes to survive?


Creation began on 02-02-17

Creation ended on 02-09-17

Child's Play

Probation

A/N: Although unwilling to risk the lives of any innocent lives by taking huge risks after restoring them so that they can resume their ways, Brother Correction decides to test the probability of whether or not a person that has done a lifetime of wrongs can truly be redeemed.

Even when she felt alive, she might as well have been dead. She lost her chance at stardom, her children, her freedom…and all because a man that had the power to change a person's fate if they were victims of cruelty or some other form of evil showed up and took it all from her. Never in her past had Tiffany believed in anyone that was like a god being able to do what this young man did, but now that she saw him do all that he did to his past victims and the extremes he took to ensure that they could never escape from him, no matter what they tried, she was convinced that he was both a god and the very Devil himself.

"An explorer in the further regions of justice, salvation and redemption, Tiffany," she heard the voice of her jailer as he appeared in front of her. "I am both torturer and savior. A demon to some…and an angel to others. But right now, I'm gonna try and be something else that I'll either feel regret or relief about."

"What are you talking about?" Tiffany asked Brother Correction.

"Starting right now, I'm your probation officer."

-x-

It was a strange feeling, going back in time to the night of her husband's murder (which had been erased from history after he had been dealt with by Brother Correction, to ensure that nobody else would suffer because of him). Back in her trailer, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Why?" Tiffany asked Brother Correction, seeing near the doorway. "Why this far back?"

"Think of it as _Groundhog Day_ , but instead of one day repeating itself, you start your probation here and as each day passes, so long as you do nothing that causes harm to anyone, you won't find yourself forced to relive the day. As seven is often considered the most magical number, as there are seven cardinal sins and seven virtues, you will only be permitted seven tries to get on with your life. Seven chances to avoid the return of your retribution. You get someone killed, you relive that day they died until you deviate from what you did to cause their death. You try to get away from me, you'll find yourself having to drag your ass in a desperate struggle to do the impossible. I have installed a network of eyes and ears to keep tabs of you whenever I'm not available. Birds, insects, dogs and cats, even other people. As extra insurance, I've placed vine-like tattoos upon your arms, legs and torso that will aid in keeping you in check, just to make sure you don't slip."

Tiffany looked at her wrists and saw black vines tattooed upon her skin.

"Isn't this a little extreme?" She asked him.

"I've dealt with kidnappers and serial killers that dealt with extremes," he responded. "When it comes to keeping people in line, even the ones I remove from existence, only the most extreme methods insure the least amount of resistance from those that cannot be saved."

Tiffany was about to speak up, but then held her tongue in check. There was no beating this divine man when he used such methods to both keep her in line and punish her at the same time.

"If you can keep out of too much trouble for the set time I've installed in you, all the way to the present where you made further slips, I'll consider removing some of the tattoos that will serve as your bindings," he told her. "But be warned. You only get seven tries to stay in line. After that, all bets are off and it's back to your miserable prison cell you go, Tiffany. Do you think you got what it takes to walk away from the path of blood and back onto the path of righteousness?"

"I don't know, anymore," she answered him.

"Maybe you'll know if you make it through a year. Good luck keeping out of trouble."

He then opened the door and left out.

Tiffany ran out of her trailer, but Brother Correction was already gone; just like a ghost or phantom, he had disappeared into thin air. She turned to go back into her trailer, but stopped when she saw a message spray-painted onto the side.

" _STAY OUT OF TROUBLE"_ in bright green, followed by a bright yellow message that read, _"SEVEN SLIPS, AND YOU LOSE"_.

"Oh," she shuddered, and ran back inside, shutting the door and locking it.

-x-

Brother Correction watched from the shadows as Tiffany was trying to get back in the rhythm of living like regular people, but because there were days where she had to wonder if there were a few stray dogs watching her from across her trailer or a crow looking down from the branch it was perched upon. Part of him wanted to find it amusing, but then he had to give himself a global smack to the rear because he was hoping she could make it through a year without harming someone.

 _And yet, this would make my duties easier if all cruel souls lived this way,_ he thought, sitting on a neighboring trailer's roof as he watched Tiffany's, _to live a life guarded. To have your every movement watched, wondering if you'll slip up and lose more than your second chance at redemption._

One of the curtains of her windows shifted and Tiffany looked out, seeing him watching her.

He waved at her with his left hand, and she freaked and shut the curtains.

 _She must be calling it a night,_ he thought, and then a ruby sphere appeared in front of him, showing him something new that required his attention. _Oh, Hell, no._

The sphere revealed a young girl had being violated by a man while a woman and her cameraman were videotaping the entire madness…and the woman seemed to enjoy every second of it. Another glimpse into this universe's future of this young girl's fate enraged Brother Correction when he saw her killed by a sniper hired by the woman, whose actions were all just to get more ratings and boost her career because she adhered to the belief of sex selling papers.

 _This woman is just as bad as those men I dealt with for filming and raping those innocent women I restored to normal after doing away with the man that impregnated three of them and thought he could cheat Death,_ he thought, grabbing the sphere gripping it in his right hand. _I'll leave my network of eyes and ears to keep watch over Tiffany. This anchorwoman, rapist and sniper must be dealt with in order to save an innocent girl's soul._

He disappeared from the night and left Tiffany feeling chills down her spine.

It hadn't even been three months, and already the woman was wondering if she should relocate to the Nevada or Arizona deserts where there was nobody to harm.

Pray for hope…

A/N: This story leaves some idea that Tiffany may see Brother Correction again, but this story foreshadows Brother Correction preparing to enter the realm of the anime hentai _Foxy Nudes_ to punish the people that did wrong. Wait and see. Peace.


End file.
